The YouTuber Party
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: DailyKlaine Oneshot #1: Kurt and Blaine attend yet another boring YouTube party, but the unwanted presence of Sebastian might cause the night to take an interesting turn.


**Hey guys-long time no see! I've really missed writing fic but your response to the ending of Daily Klaine was amazing, so thank you so much for that! Also New New York was the most amazing episode of Glee ever! Pretty pissed Blam is still a thing, but whatever.**

**I wanted to start getting oneshots out quicker, but (if you follow me on tumblr you'll already know this) I got pretty ill so I wasn't able to. **

**I have an idea for my next story, but I won't start that for a while. For now, I'll keep doing DailyKlaine oneshots, so please keep sending in suggestions either here or on my tumblr!**

**This oneshot idea was suggested by; rooz33. If you have suggested a oneshot in the reviews on DailyKlaine; I have seen it and I will get to it at some point!**

Kurt was getting pretty sick of YouTube parties. Blaine, of course, was used to them, having been invited to so many in LA. At first, they were fun and exciting, with so many cool, talented people. But now all Kurt saw was a night full of vloggers trying to promote their channels, and cameras shoved in your face every second. So it was pretty safe to say that he was not excited about the one occurring this evening.

"Come on Kurt, it's a night of free drinks and no stress. I know how stressed you've been recently". Blaine's comment was very true; the younger boy had been working himself hard. Since he moved to LA, Kurt was getting offers left, right and centre to promote products and film collaborations with people. He loved it, but it was certainly new and hard to deal with. Plus, he had started college and the workload was insane. But it was all worth it when he came home at the end of the day to his husband.

"I know Blaine, but I'd rather just go out to a club, just the two of us, without people trying to start a conversation with you all the time". Kurt knew he was sounding like a spoilt child, but there had been so many parties.

"Okay, how about this? We stay for a few hours, and then if you're really not feeling it, we'll go home", Blaine suggested. Kurt reluctantly agreed; he didn't want to go at all but he knew that he had to at least make an appearance.

Unsurprisingly, the party was everything Kurt expected. The music was ear-piercingly loud, strobe lights caused the whole room to change colour every two seconds, and cameras were flashing everywhere. Blaine took his hand comfortingly and led them across the room to the drinks table. In all honesty, Kurt wasn't having the worst time. Blaine loyally stuck by his side, and ensured his drink was full and that he was having a good evening, but no matter what Blaine did, Kurt just wanted to go home.

It wasn't until two hours into the party that things started to liven up. Across the sea of people, Kurt noticed a very familiar head of hair. His heart sunk. Sebastian was at the party.

"Blaine. BLAINE". Kurt shouted, trying to get his husband's attention.

"Yeah?" he replied simply.

"Sebastian's here".

This caught Blaine's attention. Grumbling angrily, Blaine stormed over to the other side of the room, and got right up into Sebastian's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine growled.

"Well I saw your tweet about the party, and I knew you must be missing me, so I thought I'd say hello", Sebastian practically purred. He started to seductively stroke Blaine's arm as he spoke. The Anderson boy ripped his arm from the other man's grasp as Kurt reached them.

"Oh. I see you've brought the doting husband", Sebastian remarked with a sneer.

"Why are you still trying?" Kurt said while laughing disbelievingly, "nobody believes that you and Blaine are, or were, a thing. Honestly, you're pathetic. Please leave us alone. God, how stupid can you be? Surely the fact that Blaine got married would have hinted to you that he's not interested?"

Sebastian's face darkened dramatically at this comment. He stepped right up into Kurt's personal face and spoke with a sneer. Honestly, this was the first time that he was actually scared of Sebastian.

"Okay look here, child. I am everything you will never be; smart, attractive, and popular. All you will ever be is a little boy who got lucky, but soon everyone will realise you're nothing but a boring man with a bad luck case of the gay face. And you", Sebastian continued, turning to Blaine, "you missed out on something really amazing. And for what? Him? Blaine you must be blind not to see how amazing I am, and how amazing we could be. If you ever get bored, know that you can call me at any time", he said with a wink, but then his face fell.

Sebastian had just realised that everyone in the room was sniggering and laughing. He then realised that the music had been turned off several minutes ago, meaning everyone had heard his rant. And, as this was a YouTuber party, every camera was turned towards him. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, while Kurt put his around Blaine's waist. The two were looking smug and trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Well I supposed I'll leave. Obviously the people at this party don't understand class". Kurt bit back a scathing remark, but honestly, Sebastian wasn't worth it.

Maybe Kurt would start going to these YouTube parties more; Blaine was right, they could be a lot of fun.


End file.
